


VIP Room

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Hux is furious that Kylo has been ordered to accompany him and Mitaka on a routine negotiation trip. He never could have foreseen what happened while they were there. Nor how much he would enjoy it.





	VIP Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> For this prompt! 🙂
> 
> Hands on the table, I just want to see another author's take on Mitaka getting banged by a bunch of dudes. And girls as well if that's your thing (but keep it happy and consensual in that case, please). So feel free to add any number of other officers in here, except Thanisson because I don't like his face. Other than that, go hog wild and have fun.
> 
> First time doing a gift exchange! So I hope I did an okay job with the prompt!

Mitaka sat beside Hux in the co-pilot seat while Kylo sat behind them tapping on his datapad. The tension in the air was potent. Mitaka was already having trouble controlling his own anxiety in the situation, let alone trying to deal with these two. Hux had not wanted Ren to come with them. They were on their way to a planet for a simple negotiation regarding trade routes, and Hux had asked Mitaka to come with him, mostly to act as a personal assistant. He could have brought a droid, but he asked nonetheless, well ordered really, but Mitaka had jumped at the chance. 

For his career, that was, not because of the overwhelming attraction he had to General Hux. It was always good to keep in with the high ranking. He had been looking forward to it, spending time with Hux outside of work hours, but all his hopes were soon crushed when Ren had swept into Hux’s office, robes billowing behind him to announce he was coming with them, as Hux was discussing the itinerary with Mitaka. Hux had stared at Ren furiously, but he’d already swept back out of the room before he could reply. 

“He thinks he can do whatever he wants! He’s just doing it to piss me off, I’m sure of it! Have you got the datapads?” Hux snarled in Mitaka’s direction, storming out of the fresher in his quarters. 

“Yes, sir, I have everything we need,” Mitaka said wearily, standing in Hux’s living area. A message flashed on the screen of one the datapads he was holding. “He’s um... he’s waiting at the shuttle. He wants to know what’s taking us so long.”

Hux stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Mitaka, a vein stood out on his temple. He sucked in a breath. “Let him wait!” he said coldly. 

Kylo was prowling around the shuttle when they got there, terrifying everyone in the hangar bay. Hux muttered something under his breath as they approached, but Mitaka didn’t catch what it was. Hux purposely moved slower just to irritate Kylo. “The Supreme Leader doesn’t mind you taking a break from your duties—“he couldn’t hide the sneer in his voice”—to join us then, Ren?” he asked. 

Kylo’s face darkened, his eyes narrowing. “It’s not a break. As your co-commander, I have just as much input in this as you, General.,” he said slowly. He didn’t need to say it aloud but Hux could hear the implied _‘and don’t you forget it’ _at the end.__

Hux did not respond, stalking up the ramp with Mitaka on his heels. He stopped when he got inside, wondering who was going to pilot. He didn’t feel like having an argument about it, there would be enough of that over the next two days, he was sure. Mitaka was looking beyond uncomfortable with the situation, hovering by the door, his eyes darting between the back and front of the shuttle. Kylo stormed his way through the door and immediately parked himself at the back. He payed no attention to Hux or Mitaka as he removed his mask and pulled out his datapad. 

Hux huffed, gesturing at the co pilot seat for Mitaka to sit in. That was fine. If Ren wasn’t going to speak to him, then it made it all the easier. Two could play at that game. He spoke intermittently to Mitaka, asking his opinion on some of the routes they were hoping to use. Mitaka always had good answers and ideas about anything he was asked, but Hux was only half listening to his answers. He was more concerned with very obviously leaving Kylo out of the conversation in order to piss him off.

If he was pissed off, he didn’t show it. He still paid them absolutely no attention whatsoever, scrolling lazily across his datapad screen, a leg now slung over the side of his seat. 

Arriving on a rather dusty looking planet, Hux landed in their allocated spot and looked around in disdain. Himself and Mitaka gathered their things. He had to shoot the lieutenant a warning glare when he tried to pick up Kylo’s as well, and they stepped off the shuttle one by one. Kylo had picked up his own discarded things. 

“What now?” Kylo asked. “Where are we staying?”

“Of course you wouldn’t be bothered knowing this information yourself!” he snapped. “This way.”

The air outside was hot and sticky. Hux tugged at his collar irritably as he walked. Fuck this shit. It wasn’t exactly a wealthy place. In future, Snoke could send his reckless apprentice to do these things himself. He glanced behind him at the sound of a laugh. He was walking fast, faster than the other two. They were far enough behind that he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was amusing whatever it was. He tried to glare at Mitaka, the traitor, but could only manage a weak grimace. Not that it mattered anyway; neither of them were looking at him. 

At least they had three rooms. He hadn’t thought of how horrendous it would have been having to look at Ren every minute of his time here. He sat on the bed with his face in his hands. He heard taking deep breaths was a way of de-stressing so he gave it a go, breathing in and out for ten seconds. He began to feel a little less tense when a loud thump on the door startled him. He looked up in surprise before annoyance at the interruption took over and he marched over to swing it open. 

He was not surprised to see Ren outside, of course he couldn’t leave him alone for five minutes. He was more surprised that Mitaka was with him, and although he still looked slightly nervous, he was far more relaxed than he had been when they arrived. He narrowed his eyes at them. What exactly was Ren doing to have Mitaka so relaxed around him? Hux had literally yell at Ren to stop choking Mitaka multiple times over the last few months. He just couldn’t fathom what was going on here and he was getting more pissed off by the second. 

“Come on,” Kylo said, sounding bored as usual. “Let’s find somewhere to drink.”

“Somewhere to—excuse me, you want us to go drinking with you?” Hux snorted. “Sorry, Ren, but I must decline.”

“He’s coming,” Kylo flicked his eyes towards Mitaka. “Unless you want to stay here by yourself, that’s fine. We’ll just find somewhere to go then.” He turned to leave.

“No! I’ll come with you,” he said, through gritted teeth. “We have meetings in the morning in case you had forgotten. Someone needs to keep an eye on you.”

Kylo appeared to know exactly where he wanted to go. He didn’t say but he walked steadily in one direction until they came to a brightly lit club, resembling a high end hotel or casino. Hux raised his eyebrow at it. Trust Kylo to be theatrical. They walked inside, Hux trailing after the other two. So busy grumbling to himself, he didn’t see Mitaka stop dead and walked directly into his back. He looked up, ready to snap at him when he saw why he’d stopped. Mitaka was staring open mouthed at what was clearly a very busy sex club. Customers walked in and out of rooms with very attractive and, by the looks of them, very expensive male sex workers. Kylo had stopped walking, staring back and waiting. 

Hux marched towards him, grabbing a still shocked Mitaka and pulling him after. “Really, Ren! The Supreme Leader's apprentice, his General and one of his Lieutenants, lounging around a sex club, while on a job! We are leaving!” He turned and prodded Mitaka to walk ahead. 

Kylo slipped around him, pulling Mitaka back. “Relax, General,” he smiled slowly, a rare sight. “VIP only,” he gestured them to follow. Mitaka looked at Hux, who rolled his eyes and nodded begrudgingly. It wasn’t like he had much choice. He was just going to keep an eye on them anyway, someone had to be responsible. He followed Kylo and Mitaka into another section of the club, behind a security guarded curtain and up a stairs to seats in a corner next to a railing that looked over the bottom floor.

Several drinks in, two for Hux after some cajoling, Kylo and Mitaka were chatting as if they had known each other forever. The usually nervous Lieutenant had had enough that he was now making eye contact with Kylo. It helped that the mask had stayed on the shuttle, making the Knight slightly more human. He watched them discussing and weighing up the routes, and which ones would be most lucrative in the long run. Frowning, he sat up and looked at them properly. He could be wrong but it looked like Kylo had moved closer along the seat. He felt a stab of anger. He had brought Mitaka. It was him that should be sitting next to him, discussing business. 

But it wasn’t the only reason Hux had brought him. And Kylo was now getting in the way of his plans as fucking usual. He scowled to himself. As if Kylo had sensed his thoughts, he glanced over, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. In the same moment, he boldly leaned over and whispered something to Mitaka, his eyes still on Hux. Mitaka raised his eyebrow, glancing at Hux and back at Kylo. 

Hux flushed, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity at what they were saying. “What?” he demanded, trying to sound threatening. 

“Oh, come on, Hux. Don’t look so offended. You may think you can hide it,” Kylo said. “I’ll wager you frequent places like this quite often when you are on shore leave.” He looked at him smugly. Mitaka was now looking at Hux curiously as well. When they got back to the Finalizer, or just as soon as he got Mitaka alone, Hux was going to kill him. 

Hux clamped his jaw hard, his teeth almost in danger of breaking. He was furious, for multiple reasons. Who did this idiotic lump of muscle think he was? How dare he assume what Hux did in his spare time?. And, worst of all, he was absolutely right. But he wasn’t going to tell them that. He glared back at them instead.

“Lighten up, Hux,” Kylo sighed. 

“Why should I? You two are certainly having a good time in the corner there. I’m just here to babysit,” he said snippily.

Kylo sat up straight. “Well... if you are feeling left out, maybe we could get some entertainment for the both of us...,” he said with a hint of playfulness.

“What are you going to do?” Hux asked suspiciously. 

Kylo sat up and looked over the railing behind them to the floor below. He gestured at three men below, two blondes and a brunette, looking a little bored as they waited for their next job. Hux and Mitaka both stood slightly to look over. “Why don’t you go join them?” he suggested to Mitaka. 

“What?.... Uh...,” Mitaka glanced at the three men lounging below. “I don’t know... why don’t one of you—”

____

“Because we would prefer to watch... wouldn’t we?” Kylo said sweetly, looking at Hux. 

____

Hux looked as shocked as Mitaka, color slowly rising up from his neck. He didn’t respond, staring wide eyed at Kylo. 

____

“He does,” Kylo nodded at Mitaka.

____

“Ren—you don’t—shut up!—,” he blustered, his face flaming at the accusation. True as it might be, he couldn’t bring himself to agree out loud. He felt more like crawling under the table. How were they supposed to go back to their working relationships after this? The suggestion alone was beyond any semblance of appropriate.

____

Mitaka was looking apprehensive but thoughtful, looking between the men below and Kylo and Hux. To Hux’s surprise, he seemed to be considering it. Both Mitaka and Kylo looked at Hux, awaiting a response.

____

He shifted in his seat-in an attempt to pretend he wasn’t becoming semi-hard at the thought of what he may be about to watch. “Do what you want,” he shrugged, nonchalantly.

____

Kylo snorted, eyeing Mitaka like a predator about to eat its prey. He stood up to let him out of his seat, gesturing towards the stairs. Mitaka hesitated for a moment. “What do I... what will—,” he began to say.

____

“Don’t worry, they know what to do,” Kylo cut him off. 

____

Swallowing, he exhaled sharply and slowly walked down the stairs, looking back at Hux and Kylo a few times before he stopped in front of the men. They watched him silently for a moment before the brunette, who appeared to be in charge of their trio, stood up from the couch, followed by the other two. They formed a circle around him. 

____

Pulling Mitaka roughly into the center of them, he slowly cupped his chin, tilting his head this way and that. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he ran a slow finger, starting from his neck, down his chest, stopping to rest just above his waistband. Sliding his fingers in under the waistband, he yanked him closer. The others remained motionless until he pushed pushed him backwards onto the couch. He half fell, half sat on it. Then they moved in, one on either side of him, with the first man still standing in front of the couch. 

____

Hux had stood up at this point, standing at the railing with his brows furrowed. He watched them in fascination. Kylo was right in saying he frequented places where he could find an easy fuck but he had actually never ventured into a place this hardcore. High end as it was, it was still essentially a brothel. They moved slowly but firmly, knowing exactly what they were doing, perfectly in synch with each other. They obviously did this together a lot. The man standing in front of Mitaka knelt down, sliding between his legs, his hands moving up his thighs. He said something to him, but Hux and Ren were too far away to hear. Mitaka nodded his head in response to whatever it was. He looked taken aback for a moment when the men at his sides latched onto either side of his neck, but soon he relaxed, letting his head roll back.

____

Mitaka could see them watching him from the railings, Hux looked slightly bewildered while Ren stood behind him, looking incredibly pleased with himself. The man kneeling in front of him had his fingers on the button of his pants and was looking to the other two, almost as if he was conveying a silent message. He hissed at a sudden bite by his collar bone as one of them began to suck a bruise into it, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. His breaths were shallow and his attention was drawn away from Hux and Kylo. He had never been in a situation like this, casual fucks on the Finalizer were few and far between. Sharing quarters and long hours meant they often didn’t have time to get that far, just getting off as efficiently as they could with whatever they had time for. That and quietly jerking off to thoughts of Hux got him by. 

____

But nervous as he was, he was quickly becoming hard between the two men lapping at his neck and the man mouthing at his cock through his clothes. His fists clenched by his sides as he watched the man on his knees slowly ease his zipper down before roughly pulling his pants and boxers down, immediately grabbing his cock and pumping slowly. He swiped some pre come with the pad of his thumb, looking up through his lashes as he licked a line up his shaft. Mitaka arched his hips, a low moan escaping while he teased his head with slow circles. 

Hux sensed Kylo stepping up closer behind him before he felt him, pressing into his back. His body tensed when Kylo spoke, his breath hot on his neck. “Is this why you brought him with you?” he whispered. 

____

“Of course not!” Hux lied. “I needed an assistant.”

____

He felt Kylo shrug. “Well, if I had to pick a subordinate to fuck, it would be him.”

____

He clamped his jaw as Kylo’s hand snaked along his hip and across his abdomen. “What are you doing?”

____

“Tell me to stop...,” he retorted, brushing his hand across Hux’s now fully hard cock and opening the button on his pants with ease. 

____

He didn’t tell him to stop. He gripped the railing, biting down hard on his lip to suppress the sounds that Kylo was almost pulling from him. He focused on Mitaka, furious at himself for enjoying the outrageous turn of events that was taking place. 

____

The two blondes below had discarded their clothes, now wearing only skintight boxers. They were slowly removing Mitaka’s uniform. Throwing his jacket to the side, one opened the buttons of his shirt, the other sliding his hand deftly underneath, until it hung open. Mitaka was still looking slightly worried after the brunette had stood up and nodded to the others, but was quickly distracted when one of the blondes stood up and began to maneuver him until he was on his hands and knees on the couch, with the man standing behind him. The second still sat underneath him, his hand running lines along his back. Like a rag doll, he didn’t protest, allowing them to position him whatever way they wanted. He tried to look back up to the railing but the brunette pulled his head back to face him. Running one hand through his hair, he crouched down, pressing their lips together. He couldn’t stifle the sound he made as he kissed back, forcing the other man's lips apart. He allowed him a couple of seconds of lazily rolling their tongues before he stood up and stepped behind him. 

____

He didn’t look back, but recognized the sound of lube being squirted. He felt suddenly apprehensive again about what was about happen. The brunette stepped back in front of him, having discarded his own clothes. Gripping the back of his head gently, he ran a finger across his lips, while pressing his cock against them. He groaned when Mitaka wrapped his fist around the base, pumping slowly before taking him fully into his mouth. This was something he knew he was good at. He had very little gag reflex, running his tongue along the length while the man pushed into his throat. 

____

He tensed at the cold feel of the lubed fingers suddenly pressing at him. Before he could respond, he sucked in a breath at the sudden intrusion, his moan vibrating around the cock in his mouth. The blonde moved his fingers deftly, one first, slowly circling until he relaxed. The man still underneath him put a hand on his lower back to steady him. He braced himself for the second finger when he heard more lube being squirted. The fingers pushed further in, scissoring and teasing his prostate just enough for him to push back into them. He winced at the third, but two sets of hands kept him in place. He felt the cock in his mouth twitch, the man gripping his head to slow him down. 

____

Arching his back, he gasped at the sudden loss when the fingers pulled out, being replaced by a cock pressing into him. Again, was held in place from both sides while the man behind slowly thrusts waiting for him to relax. After a few seconds, he picked up speed, pushing in further with every thrust. Panting, Mitaka grunted when he bottomed out, stopping for a moment to let him adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. He pulled his mouth off the man in front, letting his head fall as the thrusts turned harder and faster, the hands gripping his hips pulling him back to meet every one. He hissed as the blonde pulled out suddenly, stroking himself twice before coming across his back, leaning on him to steady himself.

____

The second man slipped out from his spot underneath him, swapping with his spent partner. Mitaka barely had time to catch his breath before the new blonde pushed into him roughly. Unlike the first one, he didn’t give him time to relax, one hand on his hip, one pressed into his back. All he could hear was the slap of skin on skin as he picked up speed. He arched his back, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. His breath hitched when the man suddenly reached for his hair and yanked his head back. He whined, choking on his gasps until several vicious thrusts later, he pulled out, smearing more come on his already slick back, come dripping down his side. 

____

He was struggling to stay upright, his arms shook from holding himself up. The brunette rubbed a soothing hand along his spine, moving behind him to grip his hips. Mitaka inhaled, closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure he could handle much more. His own neglected cock was begging for attention, throbbing painfully. He couldn’t touch himself, to busy trying not to collapse into a heap. After a couple of seconds of relief, he grunted, feeling the tenderness as the third man pushed into him. He was thankfully slower than the other two, rolling his hips leisurely. Mitaka was down on his elbows by the time he pulled out, finishing the same way as the others. 

____

Hux’s knuckles were white as he held the railing, slightly hunched over it. Kylo grinded his hips harder into him, causing him to instinctively press back into the unmistakable press of his erection. He was getting close. “Ren—I—ah,” his breath hitched and he moved his hips to thrust into Kylo's hand. His throat made a noise of protest on its own when Kylo’s hand slowed down, tightening its grip on him, moving in longer, slower strokes. He tensed when he felt him nuzzle his neck.

____

“Not yet, General... we aren’t done,” he said, letting go and stepping back. 

____

Tucking himself in swiftly, he followed Kylo down the stairs. The three men moved away from the couch as they approached, leaving the area to clean up, so it was just the three of them left. 

____

Kylo crouched in front of the couch, running his fingers soothingly through Mitaka’s damp hair. He tilted his head up, holding it in place. Mitaka was breathing heavily, practically heaving while looking at him in a daze. He was dripping sweat onto the couch, barely able to get off his elbows, still trembling. 

____

“It’s just us now,” Kylo said.

____

Hux was standing behind him, looking at the drying streaks across his back. “Why did they do that?” he asked. 

____

“I told them to,” Kylo replied. “Saving him for you...,” he smiled, looking at Hux expectantly. 

____

Mitaka didn’t have the energy to comment. His cock was throbbing with new anticipation as Kylo unzipped his pants. Sliding his finger into Mitaka’s mouth, he fisted himself slowly, rubbing his cock along his jaw, his lips, pressing gently until Mitaka sucked him in greedily. He was bigger than he expected, but he managed not to gag when Kylo thrusts, his hands on either side of his face. 

____

Behind him, Hux watched, pupils blown, as he positioned himself. Rubbing a hand up and down Mitaka’s thigh, along his back, anywhere he can reach, he pressed against him. They both groaned as he pushed into him slowly, sliding his hands up his sides. He stopped moving, gripping his hips, waiting for Mitaka to unclench. He’d come in a matter of seconds if he didn’t. How he could still be so tight after three men took turns was unbelievable. He would have complimented him on that if he could find his voice. He began moving again, pulling out almost fully, before slamming back in. Mitaka grunted, pushing back into every thrust. 

____

Swallowing more of Kylo’s cock, his eyes watered as he sucked harder, Kylo’s thrusts into his mouth fell into a rhythm with Hux’s as he was fucked deeper and deeper. Hux leaned over him, biting down hard on his neck. Reaching around he wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping his fist intently. If Mitaka thought earlier had felt good, then this was euphoric. He squeezed his eyes closed, lost in the overload of sensations. He wrapped his hand around Hux’s as he came finally, whimpering around Kylo’s cock. The vibration finished Kylo off. He tightened his fingers painfully in Mitaka’s hair, holding his head in place, legs trembling with the force of his orgasm. It didn’t take much, but for him clenching, for Hux to moan into his neck and follow suit. Hux jerked his hips, burying his face in the back of Mitaka’s neck as he came, before his grip slackened and he stopped moving. 

____

They fall into a messy pile on the couch, Mitaka dragging his aching limbs into a sitting position. Before Kylo and Mitaka had come back to their senses, Hux, being Hux, and the most sober, had already located tissues and was cleaning himself off. He tossed the box at them, rolling his head back on the couch. Kylo made a feeble effort, still too sensitive. He swiped with the tissue, gritting his teeth. Mitaka looked at the box, like some kind of puzzle. He didn’t know where to even start. 

____

Hux sat up suddenly, startling them. He checked his chrono. “Shit! We have to go! You need to sleep, can’t turn up looking like that. No more drinks!” he hustled them, picking up Mitaka’s discarded clothes. He groaned at being forced to move. Eventually they were just about coherent enough to leave the club and make their way back.

____

Some time later, Mitaka and Hux were once again piloting the shuttle, both staring straight ahead, only speaking stiffly to each other when they needed to. Kylo said nothing, sprawled lazily across his seat. Hux could barely remember the meeting, only that it had been successful. How he had pulled it off, he would never know. His mind was frazzled, trying to work out how they were going to pretend it hadn’t happened. Were they going to pretend it hadn’t happened? He glanced at Mitaka, eyeing the bruise, visible just above his collar. There was no mistaking what it was and it certainly would not be acceptable on the bridge. He sighed under his breath. He was going to have to reprimand him, on the bridge, for a mark he had left. 

____

Once they had landed, Kylo stood up immediately, leaning over the chair and retrieving his mask. Hux and Mitaka turned and watched him, sliding it carefully onto his head and picking us his stuff. Only then did he turn to look at them, his head tilting as if he was pondering something.

____

“Until next time,” he said, the vocoder making the statement sound far more ominous than it should. “I think I’ll make a point of joining you more often for... official matters.” With that, he strode down the ramp without a backward glance, leaving them to gather their things, casting furtive looks at each other. 

____

When they stepped outside, they stopped and faced each other. “I'm going to have to...,” Hux pointed at Mitaka’s neck.

____

Surprisingly, he smiled. “I know, sir. It’s fine.”

____

Hux smiled back, the tension between them dissipating. They walked together out of the hangar. 

____

“Do you think that he will?” Mitaka asked. 

____

“Will what?”

____

“Come with us again?”

____

“I think so, it was his idea, after all,” Hux said. “Do you want him to?”

____

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, once in a while... but...”

____

They stopped walking, before they went their separate ways. “But?” Hux asked. 

____

Mitaka chewed his lip, his eyes flicking to the floor. “I wouldn’t be opposed to—” he made a waving gesture between them”—in the meantime...”

____

Hux frowned, before understanding. “Oh!... I see... um... yes, I suppose we could... maybe—,” he trailed off, trying to keep his voice steady. He prayed he didn’t look as eager as he felt. 

____

Mitaka nodded, a small smirk on his lips. “I’ll see you on the bridge, General.”

____

“Yes, Lieutenant. Very good...” he turned and began to walk towards his own quarters, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fucking hell,” he muttered.

____


End file.
